


Above Lake Hali/A Crown Of One Thousand Deaths

by Amethyst_Lightsphere



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Lightsphere/pseuds/Amethyst_Lightsphere
Summary: The poem is incomplete for I am not allowed to know much. When the words reveal themselves, I shall make addition. Rest assured, for everything has an end.





	Above Lake Hali/A Crown Of One Thousand Deaths

**Author's Note:**

> The poem is incomplete for I am not allowed to know much. When the words reveal themselves, I shall make addition. Rest assured, for everything has an end.

Misty grey Hali  
Gloomy sky above  
One thousand deaths be preserved  
To make a white gold crown  
For the King in Yellow's head


End file.
